


Kitten Dads

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky finds a stray kitten and takes care of her with the help of his new boyfriend Clint
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 25





	Kitten Dads

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a little bit ago and decided to finish it today when I was looking through my WIPs. I hope it's enjoyable. 
> 
> Also, finally uploading a fic with the ship that matches my username haha!
> 
> If you like this please leave kudos and/or comments, it really means a lot to me <3

Bucky walked into Clint's apartment, carefully holding the little kitten to his chest. The poor thing had been stuck underneath some rubbish when he found it and was absolutely terrified. The little animal tried to scratch and maim Bucky, but that didn't deter him. He understood that it was only lashing out because it was hurt and didn't know how to keep itself safe otherwise. He pretended he didn't relate to that and had just hurried to Clint's apartment.

Clint was good with animals. He had rescued animals before, like his dog Lucky. But there had been all kinds of animals. If he didn't know what to do, he could help Bucky call a vet. Thinking of Clint always made Bucky less anxious. This relationship between them was new. Very new. Like only-happened-two-days-ago new. Bucky was still a little worried Clint would change his mind. That he would remember there were easier people out there to love. But as Clint had reminded him, easy didn't necessarily mean good and Clint thought Bucky was good. Bucky thought Clint was good too. Better than good, even. He was one of his favorite people on this planet, something Bucky didn't say lightly. 

"Hey," Clint grinned at him when he opened the door. 

He reached out to kiss Bucky when he spotted the kitten. 

"Awwww kitten," He said, "what happened to you little buddy?" 

"Found it near a dumpster. Was covered in thrash. It's a fighter, though," Bucky said and held up his flesh hand which was covered in small cuts, "Thought you might know what to do." 

"I think I should call the vet. Get this little thing checked out. It looks very young to be out there on its own but it might just be underfed," Clint said. 

The vet Clint usually takes Lucky and any strays he finds to, says it’s okay for them to come. Bucky wraps the kitten in his jacket. It seems to have started to trust him a little bit already because it doesn’t put up as much of a fight this time around. He wonders who could have left such a sweet kitty behind. Or maybe it had just ran off. He wouldn’t leave an animal like this behind. 

The vet checks out the kitten. They find out it’s a girl and though she is definitely underfed, she seems otherwise okay. She’s young and will need a lot of care. She doesn’t have an owner yet but Bucky is more than happy to step in. 

“What do you want to call her?” Clint asks when they get home. 

Bucky is giving the kitten a bath which she doesn’t like a lot. But it does make her beautiful white fur shine more. 

“Alpine. I think it suits her,” He says proudly. 

He whispers reassurances to the kitten as he dries her off with a soft towel. She curls up on his chest. He and Clint sit down on the couch together, careful not to disturb the kitten. Lucky is lying at their feet and regarding them and Alpine carefully. 

“I think you will make a great dad for Alpine,” Clint says looking at the purring kitten on Bucky’s chest with a smile. 

“We both will,” Bucky smiles and kisses Clint’s cheek. 

“Yes we will,” Clint says resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr please come say hi to me!


End file.
